


Psh, you are such a dork

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [17]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, AS IN WE OWE A BIT MORE, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, WE'RE GETTING ON IT THANK, WELL NOW WE'RE LATE WE KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Shit, you're freezing!"
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 11





	Psh, you are such a dork

**Day 17: Shit, you're freezing!**

* * *

The clock was ticking loudly inside a room where the students are taking their final exam before christmas break. The students concentrated as they tried to read through their exam papers. Finally, after 2 weeks of hellish school work the bell finally rang signaling the last day of school day of 2020. 

Justin excitedly walked towards his boyfriend, Josh, who was slumped on his desk. 

"Good job today," Justin said as he patted Josh's head. 

"Ugh, finally a long Christmas break. I thought I wasn't going to endure for more than 5 minutes" he said.

Josh glomped onto his boyfriend as he needed to recharge. Justin just smiled at the gesture and told him they needed to go soon as people were slowly leaving the classroom to go home. 

As they were walking home, they discussed their plans for Christmas Eve.

"So where are we going?" Josh asked.

"We're going to a bakeshop near the bookstore and go to the plaza since they will be setting up some stalls there," Justin said

They both talked more about their upcoming date. Happiness was evident from both of their eyes as they walked down the road on their way home.

* * *

It was already Christmas Eve, and Josh was getting ready to meet Justin at their usual meeting place. Josh can’t help but to feel all giddy. This will be their first Christmas together since they started dating, and Josh will make sure he'll make it a good one. Josh said goodbye to his mother, saying he'll be home late. 

When Josh arrived at their meeting place, Justin was already there. The cold December weather made him shiver, and Josh took a few moments to compose himself. He wished he brought a jacket, but, alas, he underestimated the weather.

**“Shit, you’re freezing,”** Justin exclaimed as he unwrapped his own scarf to put around Josh. He immediately hugged him and stared at his eyes for a while.

“Hey, there,” Josh said with a smile. “I forgot my jacket.”

“Yeah, you did,” Justin replied. “Shall we, or do you want to snuggle for a bit to warm up?”

Josh didn’t say anything, and stared up at Justin for a little bit longer. Even if they were dating for about six months, they still haven't kissed. Josh was timid and was really not sure how to initiate it first. Justin looked up and suddenly an idea popped up. 

"Hey, let me take a picture of you," Justin suddenly said 

"Just move a bit more to the left...yea more...just a little bit more...yeah perfect" 

But instead of a picture Justin stepped forward and kissed Josh on the lips. Josh was suddenly as red as a tomato. Though it was just a peck, Josh could feel how soft Justin's lips were. 

"Wh--what????" Josh asked, all confused.

"Look up. I think it was a rule to kiss someone who's under a mistletoe" 

"I’m--- I um uhh..."

"Ugh, shush there's a mistletoe so come and kiss me again"

They shared a sweet kiss, under the sign of their favorite bookstore where they first had their decent conversation over a magazine of a famous gamer. 

"Maybe I should start carrying a mistletoe around to hang so you can kiss me." 

"Psh, you are such a dork." 

They strolled around for a bit and had fun visiting different stalls around the plaza. They ate the cake they bought at the bakeshop on a park bench and just enjoyed each other's company as they celebrated their first Christmas together.

* * *


End file.
